The Jokers Guest
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A simple girl at a simple place but it happens to be the wrong one.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Amber and Coreen, my own characters.

Coreen POV

I was bored. My wonderful parents hadn't arrived to this 'vote for Harvey Dent' campaign run by Bruce Wayne and so myself and my sister Amber had to take their place. We were told since my mother wanted to get on the good side of the richest man in Gotham we had to play good little girls and donate their support no matter how good or bad the guy sounded.

I was leaning against the wall next to the large window which overlooked Gotham's good half. The room was elegant and decorated in rich gold's and crystal hanging from every other reasonable surface. It was like the prince's castle in Cinderella pushed into a large penthouse.

My sister was stood next to me although her posture was straight and respectable; mother had made sure to raise us proper ladies. But my father's idea of proper ladies was old fashioned, stay at home while the men work point of view. And I was completely against that, I had almost been disowned six times by the time I was 16 because I wouldn't follow the rules unless I knew they were VERY important. This wasn't in my opinion but, I wouldn't allow my sister to come here alone. She was the only reliable family member I had.

She was 16 and beautiful, she had a cream and peach complexion and a permanent rosy blush adorning her soft cheekbones, round milky brown eyes which screamed innocence matching her small and childlike frame. Her thin lips were always in a gentle smile projecting kindness and trust making her so likable and it just drew people in and made them glow. She had put more effort into her appearance tonight then I had, she was wearing a shimmering navy blue dress which was tight around the bodice and almost floated out around her ankles. It had a light blue beading patterned up the left side to make sure if she spun the dress would stay a respectable level and not humiliate the wearer. And her gorgeous golden curls were pinned up and floating down in ringlet layers making her fit in perfectly with the other guests.

Me on the other hand, I was wearing a plumb coloured dress that was an empire line and ended at my knees showing my decorated tights which had little stars patterned over them, my platform like shoes reminded me of a Victorian school girl and my hair was in its usual do, long and wavy in streaks of its natural brown with my own added highlights in midnight purple on the tips of my hair, which was in a high pony tail. My pale and pasty complexion unlike my sisters made people constantly ask whether I was ill or not and almost appeared translucent under certain lights.

I was five foot 5 and almost towered over my sister's 5 making her appear even more innocent but my frame was not only taller but slightly less shaped. Whereas she had small portioned curves in the right places, I was just a twig and never saw the reason to highlight it making me always simply dressed and made up. My sister and mother … even my father made sure that they were VERY presentable before even leaving their own bathrooms and then I was the little black sheep.

While my sister was conversing with Alfred, Bruce's butler who was a sweet old man while I was simply glancing around seeing Rachel walking over though ended my glancing and made me smile. She was very sweet and was a bit like what I wished my mum was like instead of a snooty lady with fanned money for toilet paper.

"Coreen, it is lovely to see you, although I couldn't quite believe it when Bruce told me you were coming instead of your parents. You hate this sort of thing!" She giggled making me groan slightly.

"I didn't want to but my parents insisted and after hearing them say Amber would be here alone I cracked like an egg and said I would come, not going to leave her alone!" I said grinning as my sister blushed at hearing my reasoning.

"Rachel" I heard Harvey mutter as he joined us making me roll my eyes. I liked Harvey but I think that everyone was just a little too reliant on him and that made it harder to be here. He was a nice guy like Bruce when you got past the image but the portrayed image is too much sometimes.

"Heya Harv!" I smirked using his most hated nickname making him glare at me before flicking a bit of champagne at me from his glass and missing making me smirk wider.

"Can I talk to you in Private Rachel?" He sounded nervous and I rolled my eyes at the dramatics, he wanted to propose for ages now but couldn't quite bring himself to ask despite his confidant act he was scared she would say no.

After a few more boring minutes things got a little interesting as Rachel ran back to me and Amber and told us to stay calm making me raise my eyebrows in confusion.

The confusion soon cleared as I heard a loud blast from the elevator and saw the clown masks that were on TV a few days ago as they buzzed into the room and made the guests go from relaxed and confused to scared and hostages. Soon in the midst of the creepy clowns came the king, The Joker.

"Hello ladies and gentle-men, we are tonight's entertainment!" He said loudly and clearly, his face was a ghostly white and his eyes were black like pits from hell emphasizing his scarred cheeks and bloodlike grin as he strolled casually around making a tray drop with a loud clatter making people jolt slightly and him grin wider with a smug look in his deep eyes.

"Now I got one question where is Harvey Dent?" He asked drinking some woman's drink and helping himself to some gross looking shrimp making me recoil slightly.

"I will settle for loved ones!" He stated spinning around looking every other person in the face settling a moment longer on mine as Amber clung to me and Rachel as were in front of her. Winking to me slightly and smirking at the same time made my eyebrow rise slightly before some old man busted out that he wasn't afraid of thugs making the Joker look at me again just a second longer before spinning to the old man holding a knife to him before Rachel opened her trap attracting his attention to us again.

Silently groaning I watched as he sauntered over in his deep purple suit and blue shirt making a little skip as he reached us.

"Well hello beautiful…"

Well that's one way to liven up a party.

Please review and tell me what you think the more reviews I get the more I feel like writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my own OC Coreen and Amber, please review they are what makes me want to continue stories.

Coreen's POV

"Well hello must be Harvey Dent's new uh squeeze" The Joker stated grabbing her chin and pressing a knife to the corner of her mouth making her freeze while me and Amber took a slight step back. I knew what Rachel was like.  
I watched the other clowns as the Joker was talking to Rachel quietly as Amber clung to my back. I was watching a sad clown as he looked around the room nervously, the Joker being kicked into my line of view make me smirk lightly as I paid attention once more.  
"You got a little fight in you. I like that!" The Joker chuckled as he flicked the blade in his knife before he could attack her however he was interrupted by a gravelly voice.  
"Then your gonna love me!" The batman said before punching the Joker a few feet as the other clown goons attack the vigilante. I grabbed Rachel and Amber yanking them back away from the fight and held them behind me as I yanked Rachel  
who was fighting to get closer.  
"Rachel! Stop fighting me, he will be fine!" I said to her sternly giving her a look which made her freeze. I knew that Bruce was the Batman, he was the only one rich enough, has motive and the resources available.  
"Ok" She said quietly as I loosened my hold on her but still having a grip on her. However it was pointless a moments later as I had a strong arm snag my waist and hold me to the firm body of the Joker as he held Rachel's arm with one hand before motioning to the last standing clown who nodded and shot the window out behind her as the Joker held her out looking expectantly to the now frozen Batman.  
"Let them go" he growled with a low threat showing in his voice.  
"Sure you just take of that little mask and show us all who you are!" The Joker chuckled holding me tighter as I tried hitting him when I saw him loosen his hold on Rachel when Batman repeated to let us go.  
"Very poor choice of words!" The Joker snickered letting her go in the literal sense as she fell out the window.  
Batman soon followed and leapt after her as the Joker simply pulled me around to face him and he grinned wider and started dragging me towards the elevator as the crowds hid behind one another making the Joker smile as he dragged me further from the crowds. I saw Amber start after us but I sent her a look and Alfred thankfully caught her and whispered something in her ear to make her stop.  
"Continue ladies and gentle-men, I hope I didn't spoil the uh mood!" The Joker sing sang as we finally reached the elevator however when the last remaining clown started to come on as well the Joker 'hummed' before shooting him in the head and laughing hysterically as the doors closed.  
"Well beautiful, whats your name? hmm?" The Joker asked as he pulled me closer as I tried tugging his arm away making him smirk.  
"Coreen" I said annoyed as I couldn't even budge his arm.  
"Well Corry, welcome to the madhouse!" He said pulling me out the elevator, once the doors closed he lifted me up by my waist making me yelp as I was tossed over his shoulder and he began walking out the automatic glass doors whistling as he did so.  
After wrapping both my arms around his waist instinctively he chuckled and stroked my thigh that had shown when hoisted over his shoulder. My dress had ridden and was now around my ass making me blush bright red at the thought that he could see my underwear if he turned his head.  
Gulping I stayed as still as possible as he had started singing a song softly I couldn't hear before stopping abruptly and pulling me surprisingly gently over his shoulder until I was back on my feet and gesturing to a door as he opened it bowing while using his arm to guide me into the black van. Stepping in I gulped and buckled up as he laughed and locked the door so I couldn't escape.  
He then skipped around to the drivers side before starting up the car however he grabbed my chin and yanked me to him. He kissed me, his lips were rough and hard yet the kiss was smooth and full of passion.  
Gasping I was released as I slumped back from my first kiss as he guffawed and laughed when I sighed wow as the engine started.  
Well that's the most interesting party I've been to...

Please review - I know that this is short but I haven't got word on my laptop and half the keys need to be pressed to show  
the letter lol so its hard to write and keep a eye on punctuation.  
Im using notepad so this is harder to write as it doesn't make paragraphs or anything :S  
Anyway update and tell me what you think please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC's Coreen and Amber, please review they are what makes me want to continue stories. And I should have mentioned in the past chapters but didn't think to, no flames please. This is a fanfiction and I prefer the fanfics that some people have written over the initial films so I may not know all the facts but it is a place to supposedly release creativity not to be judged harshly so please be gentle as I have only just started feeling like I should even bother continuing this story but after reading the good reviews I am trying to get back to my stories after doing a couple of one-shots to attempt better writing. So please review :) OH and the outfits are on my profile for both Amber and Coreen :)

Coreen's POV

The Joker's driving was erratic and made adrenaline pulse through my body. He was giggling away as he swerved in between cars and other vehicles. I gripped hard onto the door as he sharply turned into a warehouse and braked abruptly making me jolt against the seatbelt which thankfully worked well.

"Come on then my little Corry!" The Joker said smiling before hopping out his side and skipping around to my door which had been child locked so as much as I tried I couldn't open it. Sighing shakily still a bit stunned from the ride and the fact that THE Joker had just kidnapped me AND kissed me was catching up with me. I shook slightly as my door swung open and reached over me and unclipped my seatbelt which I had forgotten in my slight shock.

He didn't withdraw however he simply grabbed my thigh and swung me around so I was sat in the van with him in front of me, he smiled at me as he slipped his hand on my spine and pulled me over his shoulder making me release a small "Eek!" Which made him giggle.

He spun and all but ran to a large door balancing me on his shoulder impressively before letting go of me and placing me half gentle on the stairs...before all his lackeys who were eyeing me like a can of beer and they hadn't had a can all day. I gulped and shuffled slowly behind the glaring Joker making a few of the men stop looking at me and look to the floor.  
"This is MY little Coreen! She is MINE! Anybody who even thinks about touching her WILL be smothered in gasoline and burnt alive before they can apologize! IS THAT CLEAR!?" He growled ferocity making me shiver and cower slightly from him but his arm snaked around my waist tightly making me gasp and pointlessly try and pull away from him.  
The men all lowered their eyes and looked at the floor and hummed agreements to the Jokers terms.

"Good." The Joker's mood had changed and he grinned pulling me up some stairs that I hadn't noticed were behind us. When we reached the top I finally noted that this must have been a old warehouse for electronics due to the odd wires and battery backs laying around. The Joker kept his arm around my waist with his thumb moving in gentle circles trying to sooth me as goosebumps covered my skin. I gulped when he stopped at was obviously his room.  
The door had knives ends poking threw the wood where he had thrown them, some had a muddy brown tip making me shudder and refuse to think about.

"Welcome to your new home!" His raspy voice enveloped my ear as the door swung open. Inside was better then the rest of the messy basic warehouse, instead the walls were dark purple. The king size bed was covered in deep green sheets matching the thick drapes. There was one door inside which I assume led to a bathroom, there was a large wardrobe, chest of drawers and a bedside table as the bed was shoved against the wall. The chest of drawers had storage boxes on the top each containing a variety of weapons. Next to his wardrobe there were bags and bags of what looked like womans clothes making me instantly shudder as a chill vibrated down my spine, he planned taking me.

He pulled me away from the door where I had frozen and kicked the door shut trapping me, alone with the Joker - in his bedroom...  
I gulped again and shuddered before trying to struggle when he pulled me towards his made up bed while wrapping his other arm around my waist. "Calm down! I won't let anythin hurt you..." He purred into my ear, which he then nibbled making me try and yank away but it only made me closer to the bed which he giggled at and released me as I stood in shock though he pushed me as I landed on the soft bed. I hoped to stand the moment I saw him approaching with a look in his eyes I have never seen before, but he was in front of me within a second had looped his arms under mine and crawled me back as he snaked onto the bed pulling me up until my head was on the pillow.

My eyes watered as he laid on top of me, though making sure I wouldn't get crushed he leaned on his elbows which were placed above my shoulders and leaned down and brushed his lips over mine making me gasp.  
The kiss sent electric shocks down to my fingers and toes making me automatically curl my fingers into his velvet purple blazer making him hum in agreement.

My legs turned to jelly as my second ever kiss made a tingle erupt over my body along with goosebumps causing me to shiver in unknown feelings.  
The Joker pulled away grinning at my dreamy expression. He sighed and rolled onto his side and pulled me into his chest making my heart clench happily for some unknown reason.  
"You my little Corry, are mine." He purred which rumbled threw his chest and sent pleasant shivers into my quickly tiring body.

"Why? I'm nothing special ... You have nothing to gain by being with me. What do you mean by yours?" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly. My courage was on a fine line, on one hand if I was wanted dead he would have killed me and nothing he had done showed evidence of him wanting to harm me... On the other hand he could just want to corrupt me and manipulate me into his little doll.

"You are special. I have my own little Queen to gain with you by my side, and I mean you. Are. Mine. My mate, lover, partner and friend." He said sleepily as he nuzzled into my shoulder before a silence blanketed the room as my breathing evened out unsure.  
I asked once more, "Why me though? There are many more attractive woman..." He growled and maneuvered us so we were face to face and his warm arms were covering me as tears prickled my eyes as the unknown pressure was getting to me of not understanding.

"You are like me, uh alone in this world with nothing to keep your sanity afloat. This world is full of people waiting to push you over the edge into a abyss of insanity. Your only hook, is your sister. I knew you before this and you were my hook until it gets to that point where your hook no longer matters and you snap and you are SO close to that you are so close to me in every sense. I need you. You are my hook, and now I shall be yours and together we can rewrite the sanity of Gotham big cats and the little sheep herded because of fear, money, contempt and corruption. We will make Gotham reveal the truth that everyone avoids!" He murmured passionately, as I shivered as more tears slithered down my cheeks and I smiled seeing myself in him and knowing that there was truth and familiarity on those dark irises which spelled out how honest he was.

And in that moment I knew, he was indeed my new hook but to what I didn't know...


End file.
